TV/Supergirl (2015)/220
KARA: Previously on Supergirl... My whole life, I've been a sidekick. Watching my dad's camera be destroyed reminded me of something. He gave his life protecting this country. And if I do this, I can honor him. MON-EL: Mother? Father? My son. To new friends! The portal would help your planet immensely and it would help me get home to mine. Ready to change the world? You have no idea. -(SCREAMS) -What's the hurry? (SCREAMING) No! (GROANS) (BOTH GRUNTING) Are you okay? Stay back! I'm here to help. Don't hurt me! WINN: James? Police are on their way, buddy. You good? James? Let's call it a night. Okay. I mean, I love him. I do. I... I love him. But come on. JT has got to be the only one holding up the reunion right now. Oh, obviously. Here, but let me ask you this, right? Would you rather have an NSync reunion or JT and Britney back together? -Ugh! My OTP. -(CHUCKLES) That's an impossible question to answer, and you are cruel for asking. Yeah. Well, you know, sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through. (BOTH CHUCKLE) Thanks for catching lunch with me. Yeah. Well, since I canceled on you the last three times and you said you couldn't get away, I figured you were worth the extra effort. Yeah, what's keeping you so busy? It's top secret. Intriguing. As soon as I can tell anyone anything, you will get an exclusive. I'm working with a new partner. -KARA: Mmm. -Yeah, she's... She's fantastic. It's... It's like having a mentor, you know? You'll... You'll love her. Promise. You got to give me something. I have to have something to look forward to. Okay. Something to look forward to. What do you know about quantum entanglement? -"Quantum" wh... -Polyatomic anions? (LAUGHS) Well, when you see what we're doing with them, -it will blow you away. -I can't wait. -(LAUGHS) -(CELL PHONE VIBRATING) Oh. Actually, this is... This is her. I'm gonna have to go, 'cause we're doing our first test today. Oh, it was so good to see you. -Next time, lunch is on me. -Okay. Cool. Bye. (INHALES) Hmm. JAMES: Thanks, brother. Hey, hey! Look who it is. You know what? I love these falafels. Do you? Because they are, like, the best in the city. I gotta say. Yeah, they are the best in the city. You know that because I told you about this falafel stand. Oh, yes. Yes, you did. And I'm totally stalking you because, dude, what happened? Last night you were just... You were just, like, one and done. That's not like you. In all honestly, that woman was more afraid of Guardian than she was of her attackers. That can't be true. No, dude, you didn't see her. I'm sure she was in shock. Yeah, but it's... It's bigger than that. It's... It's happening a lot. So, people see this big guy in this scary mask and they freak out, they run away. -Just like Clark's friend. -Oh, you mean... I feel like they're more frenemies. You know what I mean. It's just that Guardian is not... He's not this beacon of hope that I thought he would be. I mean, basically, all I'm doing is beating people up. Whoa, dude, we are... We are doing a lot of good here. We... We're making a difference. I mean, Supergirl, Superman, they're making a difference. They're changing hearts and minds. They inspire people. Guardian inspires fear. Ma'am? Oh, is that an earthquake? Ma'am, stop what you're doing. Everybody get out of here! Go! Go, go, go, go! Get out of here! Get out of here! Go! This is Agent Schott. We have a hostile telekinetic in Simmons Square. Let's go! Get out of here! (ALL SCREAMING) Watch out! Move! Move, move, move! Move! (ALL CHEERING) Hey, where'd the alien go? She's gone. I don't know. REPORTER: (ON TV) Authorities are investigating a targeted alien terrorist attack that occurred earlier today. Law enforcement has no leads on the identity of the alien or motive, but tensions are on the rise as fear of another attack... If the news keeps stirring up fear, there's gonna be a witch hunt for whoever this alien is. Things could get out of hand very fast. Okay. So, we figured out what kind of alien she is. -She's a Phorian. -ALEX: A what? I never realized any had taken refure here on Earth. Historically, they're a peaceful race of aliens. Today, not so peaceful. Thank God Supergirl was there. Hundreds could've been hurt. Normally, their telekinetic powers are benign. I've never heard of a Phorian doing so much damage. And they're also telepathic like Martians. They are connected through their thoughts. Do you think more of them will attack? For now, let's just treat this as a lone-wolf situation. So, how do we find her? Supergirl and Mon-El are out surveying the city to see if they can come up with anything. I'd be happy to help. I can get out there and see if there's any leads. Mr. Olsen, you've been very helpful. This is a DEO matter. We'll let you know if we need Guardian's skill set, -but for now... -I got it. Today was just our first test. You can't expect it to be perfect on the first attempt. I quadruple checked my calculations on this, okay? The reaction of the polyatomic anions was supposed to be strong enough to spark the core of the generator. Neither of us has gotten to where we are without persistence. If I can't make this work, we won't be able to power the portal that we're building. This was supposed to revolutionize the way everything was transported, eliminate famine, the need for fossil fuels. I wanted to help my planet. And get you home to yours. And you will. You're making advancements in science that most people on Earth could not even dream of. No one said it would be easy. What if I can't make it work? What if I can't get you home? I have confidence in you, Lena. I am going to the test facility to check the progress of the portal. I know you don't believe it yet, but you're going to make this work. Wh... Dude! MAN: That'll be 20. (GROANS) (GRUNTS) Where do you people come from? (SOBS) Please, don't shoot me. Come on, it's just a little bag of weed. It's for my anxiety. I was kidnapped recently and I'm very, very tense. Wait! You know the attack on Simmons Square? Yeah. What about it? That woman. The one with all the crazy powers? Everyone's looking for her, right? I know where she lives. (DOOR CREAKS) Wait! It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's all right, see? I'm not gonna hurt you. We've been in here a long time. You must be hungry. (SIGHS) Mmm. This is a really good burger. Okay. I know you don't wanna be here with me. I'm just trying to help you, Marcus. I'm trying to help you and your mom. I promise you that. But the authorities are after her because she did a bad thing. And if you help us find her, then we can protect her from doing something bad to somebody else. So do you have any idea where she could be? (COMPUTER BEEPS) Maybe she should give him, like, some action figures. Right? Like, if somebody had given me action figures when they interrogated me about my dad when I was 10, like, I would... I would've sung like a canary. I'm just saying. This kid is completely shut down. And pulling him into an interrogation room like some criminal off the street, I don't think is the best way to get him to open up. So, you're not only a masked vigilante and a photographer, you're also a child psychologist now. I'm just saying this kid's life has been upended badly. Okay, first, he's a refugee. Then his mom ends up missing. And if he's turned on the TV at all since yesterday, all he's seen are adults yelling about her, calling for blood. I wouldn't trust anybody either, if I was this kid. James is right. I've been in there for hours, and all he does is just stare at the camera. He's looking at you. (LAUGHS) At... At me? Through a wall, Alex? He's an alien with telekinetic and telepathic powers. Hey, look at that. It's like the... The... The Mona Lisa. You said that he connected with you. He thought the Guardian was a monster, and then I took my helmet off, and I guess he saw someone who looked like him. He identified with you, James. Are you saying you want Mr. Olsen to question the boy? Well, Marcus doesn't trust me. Okay? But he could trust James. I mean, out of here. In a more conducive environment. We have to find his mother before she attacks again. If I can help this kid, I'd like to. All right. Take the day, see if you can find out where the boy's mother is. We'll check in with you later. Hey... You'll be good with him. (WINN WHISTLING) -Hey, buddy. -Hey! Uh... Hey, scanning is a thing you, like... You do here, right? Yes. Yes. Here at the DEO, we scan for many things. Mmm-hmm. So, you could, like... You could, like, press a button and it would scan the Earth's orbit for, like, my parents' ship. I certainly could, but I already did that when they led us back to Earth. I tracked their progress as they went out of Earth's atmosphere and flew away to Daxam. Bye-bye. Can you show me how you did that? Yeah. (COMPUTER BEEPING) See? Look. It's a bunch of satellites. -The skies are clear. -Yeah. Good. That's... That's what I thought. It's good. (ELECTRICITY CRACKLING) Still isn't working? Was it me throwing it down in disgust or the sparks that gave it away? Can you give us a minute? Failure is a part of the process, Lena. I told you this was going to take time. It's not about time. I'm just not getting it. You know, maybe we should pay a visit to Stryker Island. Get Lex Luthor to come in and save the day. You think he could get this working? Lex was the genius who was supposed to save the world. You know, I... I just thought if I could make this work, I would prove to the world and to my mother that I was as good as the golden boy. I think most of all, I just wanted to prove it to myself. You don't have to prove anything. -You're smarter than Lex. -(LAUGHS) No. I'm not saying that to make you feel better. I'm saying it as a scientist. As someone who knows. But you need to stop trying to think like your brother. From what you've told me about Lex, he's a man who's concerned with power. And that's how you've been trying to fix this. Give it more power, you think it will work. Yeah, but it just keeps blowing. But you're not a person who's consumed with power. Are you? So, if you weren't trying to do what Lex would do, what would you do? I'd try to find a way to increase the anion input without overloading the energy output. All while maintaining the element synthesis rate at a constant. Not power. Balance. (SIGHS) All right, just sit right there, buddy. -James. -JAMES: Hey! Marcus, this is my friend Kara. She's a reporter here at CatCo. Hi, Marcus. How are you doing? (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) -How are you doing? -I'm good. This is... This is good. Good. Bye, Marcus. Eve, would you mind clearing my afternoon? Absolutely, Mr. Olsen. And who do we have here? We have here... We have here... My... My nephew. Marcus. Marcus. Is there anything I could get for you or your nephew? Yeah. You know what? Um, actually... A couple of milkshakes and some curly fries from Noonan's would be great. -Sure thing. -JAMES: Thank you. You're gonna love the curly fries. Have you ever had curly fries? You're... You're gonna love them. This way. Have you ever seen one of those before? Take these two knobs and you try to get this metal ball from one side to the other. -(BALL CLATTERS) -JAMES: Argh! You wanna try? (WHOOSHING) Okay. Well, I guess that's one way of doing it. That's the same model that Spider Martin used to document the Civil Rights Movement. You know what the Civil Rights Movement is? Never mind. Anyway, I... (SIGHS) I bought this with my first paycheck I got from selling a photo. Here. Oh. Here, try that. (CHUCKLES) Cool, right? That one? Yeah, I've, uh... I've had this one forever. My dad got it for me. It's the one that inspired me to be a photographer in the first place. He gave it to me right before he passed away. He was a soldier. My father was a soldier, too. Marcus, where is your father? He died when we were escaping our planet. I'm really sorry ryto hear that. I know how that can be. It can be beyond hard. Hey! -Did we have a date? -No, no, no, no. No, I just thought I'd surprise you. We've got egg rolls and pot stickers, -shumai. -Oh! It's a veritable poo poo platter. -Whoo-hoo! -I love saying that. -"Poo poo platter." Sorry. -(LAUGHS) Did you rip the seat off the toilet in my loft again and now you're just bringing Chinese food so you don't get in trouble? That was once. -That was one time. -Mmm-hmm. And in my defense, you can be pretty scary when it comes to enforcing bathroom etiquette. (CHUCKLES) No. I, um... (SIGHS) I thought I saw my mother last night. I didn't. Don't worry. I went and checked, and my parents' ship definitely had left for Daxam a few weeks ago. But thinking I saw her, it... I thought it would make me feel anger. But I felt, um... Other... Other stuff... I just... I hate... I hate that I still care about her. Hey, we can't will ourselves to not feel anything. Life doesn't work like that. On Daxam, that's exactly what we'd do. We'd drug ourselves, so we literally didn't feel anything. You're allowed to miss her. She is your mother. Well, she's gone forever. So... (COMPUTER BEEPING) If my mother had given me pep talks like you, imagine the things I could've done. I'm happy to have mused you. But trust me, it isn't always easy being the parent we aspire to be. Shall we test it again? Let me just plug in the algorithm and fire it up. (MACHINERY WHIRRING) All right, so what you wanna do is twist that and lock it in. There you go. You're a natural. Can I take a picture of you? Of course. My mother would never hurt anybody on purpose. Do you know where she is? EVE: Hey, hey! Hey, um... Marcus, give me one second. Here goes nothin'. (WHIRRING) You didn't say what flavor for your nephew. So, I got chocolate and vanilla. JAMES: I'm sure it'll be fine. EVE: Okay. (SCREAMS) (ALL SCREAMING) What is your nephew doing? Marcus. (EVE SCREAMS) (SCREAMS) Marcus! James! Someone help! LENA: Power is running smoothly to the core. Anions are reacting at a steady rate. Go! Come on! Go, go, go! Go! Get out of here! Come on, go! Go! (COUGHS) The building is coming down! How do we stop him? It's working. (MACHINE POWERING DOWN) We did it. You did it. Oh, it's okay, I've got you. I've got you. You're gonna be okay. KARA: He wasn't in control of himself. It was like something was in control of him. Do you think the same thing happened to his mother, too? Maybe she's not the perpetrator we thought, but the victim. Just like Marcus. J'ONN J'ONZZ: Either way, we'll need to keep him in that cell for now. It's equipped with a telekinetic dampener, which should prevent him from having another episode. Well, he's safe, but his mother's still out there. We need to get him to tell us where she is. Well, our best chance at that now is Mr. Olsen. James. I spent the entire day with that kid and all I got was a couple of sentences. You were right, J'onn. This is a DEO matter. I should not have involved myself. J'ONN J'ONZZ: James. Look, I know what I said earlier on, but we could really use your help here. It has to be you. Why? Because I'm black? You look the same as he does too. -Why don't you talk to him? -It's more than that. He sees something in you. I brought him to CatCo and I risked everybody's safety. Supergirl had to come save everybody. Me, him... She kept everybody safe and I had no idea what to do. (CHUCKLES SOFTLY) You know, I remember that feeling. On Mars, we were encouraged to decide our line of work when we were very young. Everyone had no problem pinpointing their futures. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I was just waiting for a sign. Did you find one? My first daughter. When she came along, I finally realized I had a mission in life. I had someone who relied on me. Having her gave me direction. Protecting her made me realize I had a gift for keeping people safe. So I, um... I joined the law enforcement on Mars. I became the Martian Manhunter. And you think me talking to Marcus would give me that kind of purpose? I saw a reflection of myself in my daughter. I think you already see a reflection of yourself in him. You want to find out what kind of hero you can be? Right here is a great place to start. We've been searching the city for signs of another attack, nothing yet. Have you two found anything? We looked into the Phorian's physiology. Turns out that a major shift in atmospheric energy can cause a change in their mental state. But what causes a shift like that? Okay. So, this measures electromagnetic activity around the city. There was a large spike around the time of the first fight on the street yesterday. And let me guess, another spike during the attack on CatCo today? WINN: Hey, good guess. But that spike was about five times the size. Have we determined what caused the spike? Yes. High levels of polyatomic anions released in the atmosphere. Wait. I... I saw Lena. She said she's working on a new project. She mentioned those anions. That can't be a coincidence, can it? Definitely not. I'm gonna call Lena. (CELL PHONE VIBRATING) Hello, Supergirl. Rhea? You sound sud rised. -Trace the call. -If you've done anything to Lena... You'll what, lecture me? We will find you. You have no idea where I am or what I'm doing. How does it feel to be powerless? If this is about Mon-El, you have to come to terms with the fact that he chose to stay here. No, he made a choice to come home, to be king to his people. And we would have been happy to go, but you were too selfish to allow that. What's she saying? -(SPEAKERPHONE BEEPS) -Everything I do, I do for my people. Everything you do for yours is to bolster your broken ego. You need this planet to worship you, the last daughter of a failed world, because otherwise, your survival means nothing. You're delusional. (CHUCKLES SOFTLY) No. On the contrary, I see everything clearly. I came here in peace, which you refused. And all of the ugliness that's transpired is because of your righteousness, Kara Zor-El. Everything that happens from now on is your doing. Every city that burns, every nation that falls, for every child of Earth that cries out, "Why is this happening?" The answer is Supergirl. Kara has done nothing. Okay? This is all you! Oh, of course you're there with her. The Kryptonian girl who bewitched you. Mother, you're... You're mad at me here, okay? Don't... Don't take it out on this planet. You are better than this. Anger has nothing to do with what I'm doing. Then why? Why are you still here? I'm here to wake you up, Mon-El. Did you manage to trace the call? No. There was too much electromagnetic interference. (SIGHS) -Was that my phone? -Yeah. Telemarketer. Hey, Marcus. Look, I know that you didn't mean to attack everybody the way that you did before. Okay? And neither did your mom. Look, all I'm trying to do is make sure that everybody who saw her picture on the news knows that's not the real her, right? Every planet we go to, they make us go away. What do you mean? They always try to hurt us. They think we're bad. I thought it would be different here. I liked it here. When I was a kid, I used to get bullied. See, I went to a school where there weren't a lot of people who looked like me. And then when my dad died, it just got a lot worse. See, he was... He was my guardian. He was the guy that made me feel safe. So, after he was gone, I just... I put up this wall. And I didn't let anybody in. Until I moved to Metropolis, and then I made a new friend. And this guy was different, too. And I didn't realize how different he was. I just knew that he understood something that most people didn't. And because of that, I trusted him. And eventually, I let him in. Do you know what happened? That wall came down. You see, Marcus, sometimes you can meet somebody and they can become your friend. And by trusting them, everything in your life can change. I can see her. My mom. Can you? But I don't know where she is. It's somewhere I've never seen before. Can you take me to her? You'll protect her? I will protect you both. I promise. Okay, we're now monitoring all electromagnetic activity within the region. If anyone powers up this device, we're gonna know exactly where they are. Good. Then we can strike. Marcus knows where his mom is, but he's gotta take us to her. I'm afraid I can't let him out of here. Mon-El's mother created some sort of device with Lena Luthor. She could set it off at any moment. It's just not safe for Marcus outside of containment. But his mom is still out there. I could... I could go with them. I have a mobile version of that telekinetic dampener. It should have plenty of juice to keep Marcus and his mom from going all Carrie. I'm sorry, guys. It's too risky. J'onn, you said that you found your mission with your daughter. This is mine. Be safe, James. Thank you. Let's go. Marcus, be careful. Mom? Marcus? Mom! -Marcus. -Mom. No, no, Mom. These are my friends. They helped me find you. Thank you. Look, we know that you did not attack the square on purpose. -It's okay. You're safe now. -How? This bad boy is gonna protect you. -All of us? -All of... Tomorrow we could begin the material trials. I keep forgetting that success means that you're leaving. Working with you has meant so much to me. Me too. Whatever happens next, I want you to remember never to doubt yourself again. You are a marvel, Lena. Any mother should be proud to call you daughter. Wait. Wait... What are you... What are you doing? We got something! A huge release of anions. -Where? -San Isidro Valley. You got a satellite image for that? -(RHYTHMIC BEEPING) -MON-EL: What is that? -Let's go. -Right on. My mother... I know this is going to be hard. -You don't have to do this. -No, I have to. I just... I need to grab something first. (METAL CLANKS) (MACHINE POWERING UP) -(ELECTRONIC BUZZING) -(BANG) Marcus? (ELECTRONIC BUZZING) I don't think it's working, Winn. -(ELECTRICITY CRACKLING) -Argh! There's too many of them. This isn't working. What's wrong with it? It's made for two, not 12! We gotta get out of here. This much telekinetic energy between these Phorians... The entire city is in danger. I am not leaving him. Well, what do you wanna do? Well, they're linked telepathically, right? Yeah. So, if I break through to him, maybe he can break through to them. Okay, go. Why won't it shut down? -What did you do? -RHEA: What I had to do. For my people. I want you to know the affection I have for you is real. -(CRASH) -(J'ONN J'ONZZ GROANS) Turn it off! I can't. J'ONN J'ONZZ: Why won't it turn off? I don't know, she must've made it self-sustaining somehow. What did you do, Mother? -(ELECTRICITY CRACKLING) -Marcus. I need you to look at me. I told you I would keep you and your mother safe and I am not breaking that promise. You're bringing something here. What? You'll see. (GRUNTS) -(THUDS) -RHEA: Argh! (CLATTERING) (THUD) Marcus, I need you to hear me. I need you to let me in like you would let a real friend in. James, it's not working. We have to get out of here. I'm not leaving them! (CRASH) You don't mess with my family. (ELECTRONIC WHIRRING) What is that? A White Martian gave me this. What are you doing? The White Martians developed this technology in order to keep the Greens under their control. It traps a Martian in his own mind. A never-ending nightmare. Pretty savvy if you ask me. UD) -J'onn! J'onn! You've learned a lot of things about this world, Mother. I've had to. And did you learn that we're not bulletproof here? Whoa. James! You just have to look inside of yourself and see the strength and the courage that I see in you. You're not alone. You are not alone! JAMES: Hey. That is a hero without a suit. Put the gun down, Mon-El. You don't want to hurt me... Shut up! The Kryptonian girl was right. You are a hero of Earth. But would a hero kill his own mother? When you were a boy and I would put you to sleep at night, you used to say to me that you would always love me. And even though you've turned your back on me, I know you love me. Where's Father? Where is my father? Your father was so hurt when you abandoned us that he took his own life. No. Mon-El, you are not going to kill me. Whatever you think of me, I'm still your mother. (BREATHING HEAVILY) We were not the only people to escape the destruction of our planet. Thousands of Daxamites survived. Hundreds of ships spread across the galaxy. They just needed a way to get here. (COMPUTER BEEPING) -Agent Danvers... -Yeah. We have multiple bogies heading into National City. -How many? -Twenty-five, No, 50, 100... Maybe more. What's happening? Welcome to New Daxam. (WHOOSHING)